


Demons have Feelings

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Niall, Demon Harry, M/M, i don't know what else to put oops, this is more of a filler chapter tbh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you ever do something like that again; I’ll make sure I break more than your fucking wrist, kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons have Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this clear to everyone; this is set in Harry's P.O.V the night Niall gets attacked.  
> Enjoy!

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The question rings at the back of his head; gnawing at his every thought. What was wrong with him? He was a demon; demons were supposed to bring destruction and terror everywhere they went. So what exactly caused him to save his mortal enemy?

An Angel.

Harry nibbles at his thumb nail as he sinks into his bed; he just hopes Louis won’t be too pissed at him. It was his first real world mission; surely he would give him a break, right? The slam of a door brings him out of his thoughts – shit.

“HARRY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” Louis screeches from the living room. Harry can hear him throwing (and probably) smashing things in his small living room. Harry’s breath catches in his throat as he hops off his bed; making a dash for the window. He gets it open and is about to jump out when a hand grabs his ankle.

“Oh I don’t think so, bitch!” Louis sneers as he drags Harry away from the window. “Please! Lou I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” Harry whimpers as he claws at the carpet; trying to get away from Louis.

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it, Harry! You left your own _kind_ out there to be slaughtered by angels!” Louis says as he drops his ankle. Harry tries to crawl away but a swift kick to the stomach stops him in his tracks. He sputters as he rolls on to his side in pain. Louis grabs him by the shirt collar and forces him to look him in the eye. Louis’s eyes are pure black; canine teeth sharp like fangs.

“What the fuck were you thinking, H? Huh? Why would you help a little fucking snitch?” He whispers to Harry. Harry flinches away from Louis; tears rolling down his cheeks slowly.

“I-I felt bad for him! H-He didn’t do anything to us, Louis!” Harry says through tears; tearing away from Louis’s grasp. Louis grabs his wrist; squeezing it tightly. Harry can hear the pop of bones and the pain of it after as more pressure is added to it. “Owh! Lou, stop it!” He screams as intense pain shoots up his arm.

“Oh shut the fuck up you big baby, you’ll heal.” Louis sneers as he lets go. “Harry, you need to get this through your curly little head. We are _demons_. Demons are not supposed to feel remorse for shit. Our job is to destroy the human world little by little; _not_ to feel bad for anyone or anything, _especially_   for angels. Got it?” Harry nods limply; the pain slowly subsiding as he heals. “Good,” Louis whispers as he stands up; putting the sole of his boot to Harry’s cheek. “If you ever do something like that again; I’ll make sure I break more than your fucking wrist, kid.” Louis says in a serious tone; Harry whimpers as Louis steps off of him and exits his room; he breaths out shaky sigh as he hears the front door shut. Harry lets his head thud against his carpeted floor; the pain in his wrists a distance throb. He stares blankly at the ceiling as he thinks. _I’m so fucked_. Not only was Louis (probably) still pissed at him; he wouldn’t be surprised if he got the shit beaten out of him by Zayn sometime soon. He throws an arm over his eyes as he sighs loudly.

“I’m so fucking stupid.” He mutters out loud.

“Sometimes you are, yeah.” Harry groans at the voice, “Are you here to kick the shit out of me too?” He mumbles.

“Y’know not every demon here is a total heartless creature.” Nick says as he plops down next to Harry. “Why would I want to beat you up?” Nick says in concern. Harry sits up; drawing his knees to his chest.

“I fucked up today on my mission.”

“What did you do? It couldn’t have been that bad?” Nick murmurs; rubbing Harry’s back tenderly. Harry leans more into the touch as he lays his forehead against his knees.

“I went out on patrol with Louis and Zayn, and we went into the angel district,” Harry explains; voice muffled by the fabric of his jeans.

“Go on…”

“Louis saw this angel and just started beating the _hell_ out of him, Nick! T-Then Zayn joined in and I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn’t..T-This other angel came into the fight and made Zayn and Louis stop. I-I didn’t know what to do so I ran.” Harry huffs out.

“Oh, love. What kind of shit did you get yourself into? “ Nick asks as he runs his fingers tenderly through Harry’s curls.

“I don’t know. I’m so stupid, Nick! I’m like the worst demon ever.” Harry whines as he drops his head onto Nick’s shoulder.

“You’re not the worst demon ever, Harry. You’re barely even are one! You’ve only been in training for a couple months, babe – it’s going to take some time to get into the swing of things.”

“But it’s just – I _hated_ seeing him go through that! I hated what they did to him. He didn’t do anything to us and they attacked him like fucking _animals_.” Harry spits as he recalls the memories.

“Well, what do you expect, Haz? We’re demons! We bring the chaos and brutal mentality. That’s our job!” Harry slaps Nick’s hand away as he stands up. He turns around to stare down at Nick.

“Just because that’s what we are, doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Harry says lowly; jaw slightly tensed.

“Harry, you’re going to have to accept it sooner or later; I have and so has everyone else.” Nick says; eyebrow raised. Harry sighs as he rubs a hand down his face.

“I know I do, but I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon, so,” He shrugs. Nick stands up; clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Just make sure you don’t get yourself into more trouble with thoughts like that, okay? Wouldn’t want my favorite newbie to be skinned or something.” Nick jokes - or at least Harry _hopes_ He's joking.  Harry chuckles nervously, "Relax, H. I was only joking." Nick says; giving Harry a friendly smile.“Now, on to a different topic; can you tell me exactly _why_ our living room looks like the wreckage from world war two? “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading x  
> Comments (Good or Bad), and Kudos are welcomed (as always)


End file.
